


Unexpected Knight in shining armor

by second2none



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Magic, Superpowers, hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second2none/pseuds/second2none
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke can read minds but that's not all. At a new school Clarke realises just how different she was and Lexa is the mysterious hottie Clarke has her eye on. </p>
<p>One thing always leads to another</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in awhile so i hope this isn't as bad as i think it is, criticism is great- how else am i suppose to get better??
> 
> My tumblr is   
> http://itsclaysic.tumblr.com/
> 
> so you should totally follow me ;)

Clarke knows that the only reason she is still here is because of Octavia and Raven.

They have been her best friends for as long as she can remember, and having gone through so many things that could have broken their friendship has only strengthened it.

Clarke has always been regarded as a strong leader, after all she is captain of the basketball team, head of the school council and the schools youth adviser.

But she knows without Octavia and Raven she would have given up on life a long time ago.

They are the reason she is alive and the reason she won’t be the one to change that fact anytime soon.

They have always been there to wipe her many tears, to answer her late night calls when she can't sleep, to calm her attacks and to believe in her.

They were the only ones who have stuck by her side.

And for that Clarke is eternally grateful. Octavia and Raven tend to always shrug off Clarke's many 'thank yous' and tell her 'that's what friends are for, right?' but to Clarke it is much bigger than that.

The two girls are her family and one, she promised, that she would repay them for believing in her.

their friendship was always strong, and has been tested many times.

It started the week after Clarke's eighth birthday, in the last hour of school for the day.

Clarke was sitting next to her best friend Octavia who she had known her whole life. It was story time and they were sitting around the teacher, but Clarke and Octavia had better things to do than listen to a story about the helpless princess who fell in love with her saviour- who just happened to be a prince.

Instead they whispered quietly about Octavia’s new found interest. A boy named Atom, who had just moved to their school from interstate.

However the girls weren’t as quiet as they thought.

 

‘Girls!’ The teacher’s voice cut their conversation short making the girls jump slightly, ‘care to share with the class?’

 

 

Both girls were silent, until Clarke heard Octavia’s snide remark – _no, but I’d love to share my fist with your face_

 

 

Clarke was in shock, ‘Octavia!’ she exclaimed.

 

Octavia’s head spun to face Clarke ‘What?’ she hissed

 

‘Why would you say that?!’

 

Confusion took over Octavia, ‘say what?’ And before Clarke could reply the teacher caught their attention once more.

 

‘girls’ she sighed ‘please just be quiet, nobody cares.’

 

Clarke and Octavia’s heads fell in embarrassment, until Clarke heard Octavia mutter under her breathe- _nobody cares about you either._

 

Clarke’s head shot up, ‘Octavia!’

 

‘Girls!’ the teacher’s patients was running thin.

 

‘I didn’t say anything!’ Octavia shouted at Clarke.

 

Now Clarke was the one who was overcome with confusion. Her brows knit together as she processes what Octavia has said.

 

Octavia glared at her in disbelief.

 

‘You two can wait outside until the end of class' the teachers stern voice brings the girls back to reality.


	2. Clarke's Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor clarke baby

One month after Clarke had heard Octavia’s thoughts something happened that Clarke would never forget.

It’s the day she remembers as ‘the day her life changed’ or ‘the day she realised.’

Since the Octavia incident Clarke heard murmurs of people’s thoughts, but it was very on and off. Clarke usually ignored it.

It was Wednesday, which meant school assembly for Clarke. However it was a special occasion, since Clarke grew up in a smallish town everyone knew each other and it was a fairly close knit community.

This assembly was in honour of the new mayor Jaha and the coming 97th anniversary of the town.

 

The hall was packed; basically the whole town was there.

Clarke, Raven and Octavia (or the golden trio) had gotten separated from their class in all the commotion.

The three girls giggled at the fact they wouldn’t have to deal with the teacher always telling them to be quiet.

 

They made their way to one of the corners of the hall and found a little area that hadn’t been occupied just yet.

However since entering the crowded hall Clarke had been struggling, her head pounding as she fought of any and all the voices.

But as the doors were closed and the assembly was about to begin, Clarke felt overwhelming anxiety.

 

 

‘pssttt’ Raven motioned at Clarke. Octavia now looked worried.

 

‘what’s wrong’ they asked in union, Octavia had been worried about Clarke since that afternoon in class when Clarke was acting weird. She had asked her what was wrong but Clarke refused to answer her, which only worried her more.

 

And that’s when Clarke broke. The voices, some familiar, crashed over her like a violent tsunami. The blow knocked Clarke to her knees. Her vision blurred with tears.

 

She couldn’t see what was happening around her anymore.

She couldn’t hear anything other than the voices in her head.

She screamed in pain.

The tears pouring down her face.

Her body shook violently.

 

‘stop!’ she shouted, ‘ please!’

 

Everything was becoming too much and Clarke couldn’t think straight, she couldn’t hear her own thoughts, but her head was screaming and Clarke screamed along until her voice began to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> sorry this chapter is superrrr short (and so was the first one) but i wanted to update for you guys...anyway, i plan to make them longer but i havent had much time. Hopefully next chapter though!


	3. Golden Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just to bring y'all up to date before we go to 'present day'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully all my chapters from now will be this length. 
> 
> remember to follow me on tumblr- where i excessively reblog the 100 
> 
> http://itsclaysic.tumblr.com/

 After everything that happened, Octavia and Raven were the two who stuck by Clarke- through thick and thin.

They all had problems, but they all had each other.

 

Four years later when Clarke was about the start high school she was offered an art scholar ship at an art based boarding school- Arc high.

 

Octavia and Raven knew how important art was to Clarke and how it helped her deal with her ‘power.’

But they also knew that Clarke would not move away from them. They needed each other.

 

In the end Raven and Octavia convinced Clarke, it help that they decided to move with her. After all the school had a large mechanical art area that intrigued Raven and the school was close to boxing club which pleased Octavia.

 

Plus it’s not like the girls had much to leave.

 

Raven didn't really have a family to begin with, just her mum. What no one but Clarke and Octavia knew was that Raven’s mum was a drug addict and physically abused Raven quiet often.

 

While Octavia was more of a forgotten child. Everyone in her family forgot about her, except her brother- Bellamy. He was the only one, but Octavia couldn't stay for one person when everyone else she loved ignored her.

 

As for Clarke, her mum being a doctor, her ‘powers’ didn’t go down well with her family to say the least.

 

So the move to Arc high pleased everyone and happened surprisingly quickly.

 

It would have hurt a lot more and been harder if the girls didn’t have each other.

 

But they did.

 

 

 

It had been five years of attending Arc high and the girls were about the start their final year after the summer break.

 

Within the five years at Arc high, the girls had managed to stay in a three room boarding house together. Raven had discovered her passion for mechanics and excelled in all her classes, she even broke one of the schools records that hadn’t been broken in 52 years.

 

Octavia had become a boxing fanatic, and she was good too. She had become almost a legend; she was currently undefeated and was prepping for the coming year’s nationals.

 

As for Clarke, things were better than they had been in a while. After everything that she had gone through with her family it had taken a long time before she began to feel like herself. Arc high had done wonders for Clarke. Her artistic skill had developed greatly and she loved it, you could barely catch her without a sketch book in her hand.

 

And as for Clarke’s ‘super-power’ as Raven put it, well she had also developed in that area.

Octavia and Raven help her figure out her triggers and methods to block or calm her.

It took a great deal of trial and error but they worked out the best way for Clarke to stay in control was to stay busy or focused on one thing. Her art for example was her main release.

Clarke had also mastered, with the help of her two friends, how to block the flow of everyone’s thoughts without having a build-up.

But the most ‘exciting feature’ – according to Octavia, of her power was that Clarke had mastered who’s thoughts she could hear.

 

However she wasn’t always able to control her power if she was feeling strong emotions. Raven and Octavia were still trying to help her figure that out, which Clarke was grateful for.

 

The last five years had also proved to be interesting when it came to the three girls love lives.

 

When they first arrived at Arc high Raven meet a boy named Finn and soon after they began dating.

It got serious pretty quickly and soon a year had passed and Raven found out Finn was cheating on her.

They broke up and Raven cried for weeks after. Octavia and Clarke did everything they could to cheer her up and soon enough Raven had moved on and had her eye on some café boy named Wick.

But that was short lived, more of a friend with benefits relationship until Wick had to move interstate for an apprentice position.

Raven decided afterward to steer away from relationships for a while.

That was until the beginning of last year when Bellamy came to surprise Octavia with a visit and the information that he would be attending a school close to Arc high, Mount Weather College. Mount weather was about an hour away which meant he could visit Octavia often.

This made Octavia so happy, she had missed her brother.

But it also meant Raven could see more of Bellamy, and they did she more of each other.

Eventually the two started to date- much to Octavia’s dismay.

But she was happy that they were happy.

 

 

Plus Octavia had her own love interest.

When they first moved Octavia had been set on focusing on her boxing and grades, but soon enough she fell victim to puppy love.

Two years prior, Octavia had become a trainer at the boxing centre as well as a champion. That’s when she met her fellow trainer- Lincoln.

Since then the two had been dancing around their obvious feelings for each other, but neither making a move out of fear of being rejected or ruining their friendship.

 

Lincoln was the same age as the girls but went to their neighbouring school- Grounder Academy.

Ironically the two schools were just an extension of each other.  

Technically Arc high and Grounder Academy were the same school, but they were also different.

they were Right across from each other, but neither school interacted.

Grounder Academy was far more pretentious and closed off, while anyone could go to Arc high, a student had to be asked to attend Grounder Academy.

 

Octavia often asked Lincoln what his school was like, but she soon found out he didn’t enjoy that topic very much, as he would always avoid it or change the topic.

 

So no one really knew anything about Grounder Academy.

 

 

Unlike the two other girls Clarke hadn’t really been romantically interested in anyone.

 

She found the idea of love difficult; she even found the idea of friendship difficult.

Sometimes she thinks about if she lived a different life she would entertain the idea of love and friendship, but sadly she was stuck in her life.

Plus, she had Octavia and Raven- she didn’t need anyone else.

 

The reason Clarke avoid relationships was the fear of reading their mind, it was different with Octavia and Raven because they told each other everything anyway, from their weird sex dreams to when they had to pee.

Clarke didn’t want the stress, plus what if the person she liked didn’t accept her because of her power?

 

Clarke couldn’t handle any more rejection.

 

However Clarke was still a teenager and this didn’t stop her admiring attractive people when she saw them.

Something else Clarke realised about herself that set her part was her attraction.

She didn’t care about gender- as an artist Clarke appreciated beauty when she saw it, even if sometimes that ‘appreciation’ reached an inappropriate level.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like it so far???
> 
> please leave comments and tell me what you think!!


End file.
